jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Meetra Surik
Kalderon, es ist schön, dass du diesen Artikel überarbeitest! Allerdings ist zu beschreibende Person DIE Verbannte. Es ist möglich KotOR 2 als männlicher Charakter durchzuspielen, es ist jedoch kanonisch, dass die Verbannte weiblich war! Ich werde die Versionen rückgängig machen, bis jetzt hast du ja noch nicht so viel an dem Artikel verändert, bis auf die Namensänderung. Ich hoffe du konntest meine Aussage nachvollziehen! Xargon 19:38, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ah, ich sehe gerade, dass Modgamers das schon erledigt hat! Xargon 19:39, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::War ne IP die das gemacht hat. --Modgamers 19:42, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Achso, ich dachte wegen der UC-Box, dass Kalderon das war... sry! Xargon 19:59, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) ::::Kein Problem. Und keine Sorge, ich weiß, was ich tue (Allerdings freue ich mich nicht gerade auf die Edit-Wars mit Leuten, die nicht einsehen wollen, daß die Verbannte weiblich ist). Kalderon 21:20, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Laut dem offiziellen Kanon ist die Verbannte weiblich (s.o.) - also ist es völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Brianna zu ihrer (kanonischen) Gruppe gehört hat, da sich unter diesen Umständen nur Mical der Gruppe anschließt. Kalderon, diesen Fakt kannst du bei "Hinter den Kulissen" erwähnen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:47, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Den Einleitungstext wollte ich erst überarbeiten, nachdem ich die Bio soweit habe, damit sich Leser zumindest einen kurzfristigen Überblick verschaffen können. Aber jetzt gehe ich erstmal Mittagessen. Gruß Kalderon 12:14, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Bild Hat man die Verbannte nie mit ihrem Gesicht gesehen? Das Bild ist nicht aussagekräftig. --Bel Iblis 17:28, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Das Bild ist hier schon recht passend, da man das Gesicht der Verbannten im Spiel ja selbst wählen kann. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es kein offizielles Bild ihres Gesichtes. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:37, 12. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und wieso haben wir jetzt dann ein Bild mit Gesicht?????????? --Naronnas 16:40, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Beruhig dich mal wieder. Ich habe das Bild deshalb hochgeladen, weil das meine Spielfigur ist. Außerdem steht unter der Bilddatei, dass es eine nicht-kanonische Darstellung ist, was ich auch im Artikel erwähnen werde. Da es aber sonst praktisch keine vernünftigen Bilder gibt, die wir im Artikel verwenden könnten, werde ich diese Verbannte als Ausgangspunkt nehmen. Ben Kenobi Admin 17:02, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Meinungsbild: Darstellung der Verbannten im Artikel Hallo! Durch das Bild der Verbannten, dass ich heute hochgeladen habe und das meiner Spielfigur entspricht, sind anscheinend ein paar Probleme entstanden. Jango und ich als Autoren des Artikels sind allerdings der Meinung, dass die Illustration des Artikels, der nach seiner Fertigstellung sicher ziemlich umfangreich sein wird, ohne Bilder, auf denen auch die Verbannte zu sehen ist, praktisch unmöglich wird. Um mögliche Missverständnisse über die Kanonizität der Darstellung aufzufangen, habe ich bereits eine entsprechende Erklärung im Artikel verfasst und einen Hinweis-Link ganz oben platziert. Falls das Bild in der Infobox zu "stark" beeinflussend sein sollte, schlage ich den Kompromiss vor, dort weiter das bisherige Bild zu verwenden und bei den illustrierenden Bildern diese Darstellung zu verwenden. Ich bitte um Eure Meinungen, ob wir die gewählte Darstellungen akzeptieren oder die Anschaulichkeit der Geschehnisse trotz unzähliger möglicher Bilder opfern sollen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:46, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wie euch Ben bereits oben mitgeteilt hat, bin ich derselben Meinung. Ich als einer der Autoren des Artikels und Spieler des Spiels, kann abschätzen das dies ein sehr langer Artikel wird, selbst dann wenn man die Sidequest rausläßt. Und bei diesem Artikel sind nunmal Bilder erforderlich, einmal um den Artikel schön zu gestalten und einmal um dem Leser gewisse Aspekte deutlicher klarzumachen. Beispiel:Wie sah das aus, als die Jedi-Meister Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar und Kavar in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine versucht haben die Verbannte von der Macht zu trennen, dies ist eins der wichtigsten Ereignisse im Spiel und wen man dazu kein Bild hat, bzw eins hat es aber nicht zeigen, darf weil dies nicht dem Kanon entspricht, dann ist das wie soll ich sagen, Qualitätsmindernd. Nun zum Punkt Qualität, mir ist klar das die Bilder nicht dem Kanon entsprechen, aber wenn man im Artikel keine Bilder einbringt dann ist dies eine Qualitätsminderung sondergleichen. Normalerweise wäre ich auch nicht dafür nichtkanonische Bilder zu verwenden, aber diese Bilder sind nunmal aus einem offizielen Spiel von LucasArts und dies bedeutet, das die Screenshots auch Offiziel sind. Was folglich bedeutet das die Verbannte ja auch so aussehen kann, dies aber nicht zwangsläufig zutreffen muss, da man sich ja das Aussehen der Spielfigur selber bestimmen kann. Durch die Erklärung das die Bilder im Artikel nicht dem Kanon unterliegen und dies eine der Möglichkeiten ist wie die Verbannte aussehen kann, ist es auch gerechtfertigt die Bilder einzusetzen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Jango 20:20, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Dass die Bilder von LucasArts stammen macht sie noch lange nicht kanonisch. Sie sind dadurch zwar "Offiziell" aber zwangsläufig nicht kanonisch. Das gilt es zu unterscheiden. Für mich ist es enorm qualitätsmindernd, wenn in einem Artikel nichtkanonische Bilder eingebunden werden. Wenn es nunmal keine kanonische Bilder gibt, dann können wir am allerwenigsten etwas dafür. Aber deshalb gleich eine Ausnahme zu machen, ist wirklich der falsche Weg. Parallel dazu könnten auch die Bilder aus den Infinities-Comics in kanonische Artikel eingebunden werden. Diese Bilder sind genauso offiziell, aber eben nicht kanonisch. Wenn wir schon sagen, dass wir hier eine Enzyklopädie erstellen, in es grundsätzlich nach dem Kanon geht, dann sollten wir das auch durchziehen und Kanon und Nichtkanon klar und eindeutig voneinander trennen. Auf diese Weise wird der Kanon mit Elementen vermischt, die es im Star-Wars-Universum gar nicht gibt. Außerdem sehe ich es schon kommen, das hier die Diskussion beginnt, warum gerade dieses Gesicht und nicht ein anderes. Es gibt so viele weibliche Varianten der Verbannten und niemand von uns kann bestimmen, wer offiziell ist. Es stimmt einfach nicht, dass es mit einem Hinweis getan ist. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem Bild ist der Hinweis ganz unten, wo ihn kaum einer bemerkt, wenn der Artikel mal fertiggestellt ist. Es gibt bestimmt auch Bilder, die auf alle Varianten passen und die ohne Bedenken in den Artikel eingebunden werden können. Ich bin ganz klar dagegen und sehe es als einen großen Schritt in die falsche Richtung, sollten wir nichtkanonisches Material in den In-Universe-Bereich eines Artikels packen. --Little Ani Admin 20:37, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist ja gerade das Problem: Wenn du das Spiel hättest, dann würdest du das Argument mit allgemeingültigen Bildern nicht bringen. Oder sollen wir einfach auf den Bildern den Kopf schwärzen? Das ist sicherlich auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Der Vergleich mit den Infinities-Comics ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen, da diese Werke als völlig unkanonisch gelten. In KotOR II ist es nur der Kopf der Verbannten und nicht die komplette Handlung des Spiels. Weiterhin habe ich bereits einen entsprechenden Hinweis-Link an den Anfang des Artikel gesetzt, der genau zu diesem Abschnitt am Ende des Artikels verweist. Und warum lehnst du den Kompromiss so kategorisch ab? Denk nur an das Bild von Mace Windus Aufnahme in den Orden: Das ist sogar in der Illustrierten Chronik zu sehen. Wir wollen ja nicht päpstlicher sein als der Papst (in diesem Fall Lucasbooks). Wie gesagt, die Problematik betrifft nur den Kopf, nicht die komplette Handlung. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 20:51, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Entweder die Bilder sind nicht kanonisch oder sie sind es. Ich habe das Spiel nicht und kann es auch nicht beurteilen. Aber wenn die Bilder in der Tat, in irgendeiner Form nicht kanonisch sind, dann gehören sie nicht an diese Stelle des Artikels. Das ist nur das Prinzip, das wir bisher hatten und dass wir fortsetzen sollten. --Little Ani Admin 21:29, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Ich würde auch gern wissen, warum es hier gleich ein Meinungsbild sein muss. In den Richtlinien wird extra noch darauf hingewiesen, dass man erst eines erstellen sollte, wenn eine Diskussion kein Ergebnis gebracht hat und man nur die Wahl zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten hat. Beides ist hier nicht der Fall. Die Diskussion begann erst, als das Meinungsbild schon erstellt war und einige auch schon abgestimmt hatten. Das Meinungsbild ist nicht dazu gedacht, eine Diskussion zu überspringen, denn eben diese ist wichtig um sich erstmal eine Meinung zu bilden. Und das kann nicht geschehen, nachdem man schon abgestimmt hat, da nun natürlich eine Hemmschwelle existiert, seine einmal gemachte Aussage zurück zu ziehen und anders abzustimmen. Vor allem aber gäbe es hier mehrere Möglichkeiten und die Frage sollte nicht lauten, ob wir hier, in diesem Artikel, nichtkanonische Bilder zulassen, sondern ob und in welchem Maße dies generell möglich oder auch nicht möglich sein sollte. Oder sollen wir die selbe Diskussion nochmal Jaden Korr beginnen und bei allen möglichen ähnlichen Fällen in der Zukunft? In einer Diskussion hätte sich herausgestellt, dass die Frage auf all solche Fälle verlagert werden muss, egal wie lang die Artikel wären oder wie viele Bilder es gäbe. Genauso hätten sich mehr Möglichkeiten als nur Ja oder Nein ergeben. Sollen nichtkanonische Bilder ganz verschwinden, oder nur die, die wichtige Informationen, wie ein Gesicht enthalten? Oder könnte man vielleicht nichtkanonische Bilder im Text verwenden und nur in der Infobox ganz streng sein? Letzteres hat Ben Kenobi zwar vorgeschlagen, aber im Meinungsbild ist ja trotzdem kein Platz dafür. Dann fragt sich noch, ob ein Hinweis ganz unten oder ganz oben im Artikel (den ja doch niemand sieht) ausreicht, oder ob nicht in der Beschreibung unter jedem Bild (nichtkanonisch) stehen sollte. Das kann alles gar nicht geklärt werden, weil es nicht ins Meinungsbild einfließt, sondern das Thema einfach auf Bilder-Ja oder Bilder-Nein reduziert ist. Zuletzt will ich mal anmerken, dass Meinungsbilder in Zukunft neutraler formuliert werden sollten. Was soll mann denn von der Wahl zwischen gewählte Darstellung akzeptieren und Anschaulichkeit der Geschehnisse opfern halten? Genauso könnte man schreiben Willst du richtig mit "Pro" oder falsch mit "Kontra" abstimmen?. Das muss wirklich nicht sein. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:58, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) **Die Entscheidung für ein Meinungsbild war in der Tat ein wenig vorschnell und ich sehe auch ein, dass dies zu keinem differenzierten Ergebnis führt, wofür ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Allerdings sollte eine Diskussion um eben jenes Thema weitergeführt werden, da du Recht hast, mit dem, was du schreibst. Wir sollten eine generelle Regelung für Bilder finden, die eine Grauzone im Kanon einnehmen, solange dies nicht von offizieller Seite her geklärt ist. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle noch diskussionsbereit? Bild:;-).gif Vielleicht sollten wir eine neue Diskussion unterhalb dieses Meinungsbildes beginnen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:09, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Fürstimmen * : Bel Iblis 18:00, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Sev 18:06, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Gruß Boba 18:09, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Kyle22 18:11, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : --Heiliger Klingone 18:16, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Gegenstimmen * : Wieso muss man hier gleich ein Meinungsbild machen, ohne das zuvor eine Diskussion stattfand? Außerdem sollten Meinungsbilder niemals über den Inhalt eines Artikels bestimmen, sondern lediglich für allgemeine Konventionen und Regeln (z.b. Platzierung von Überschrieben, Aussehen einer Infobox, Benennung von Lemmas und so weiter). Wenn überhaupt dann haben die genannten Argumente eine Bedeutung, nicht die Anzahl der "Find ich auch"-Rufer. Einen inhaltlichen Aspekt durch ein Meinungsbild zu verankern, finde ich persönlich falsch. So das mal grundsätzlich zur Jedipedia! Das Bild ist zwar schön, aber wenn es nicht kanonisch ist, dann hat es dort auch nichts verloren. Das gehört in den Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen und nicht an eine so prominente Stelle, wie in eine Infobox. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:46, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) **Das Meinungsbild war Premias Idee. Außerdem ist das sehr wohl eine Grundsatzdiskussion, da dies bspw. auch auf Jaden Korr zutrifft, wo ich auch schon mit den verwendeten Bildern unzufrieden war. Aber du bist dir bewusst, dass du gerade dafür gestimmt hast, einen überaus langen Artikel ohne passende Bilder zu gestalten? Wie stehst du denn zu dem Kompromiss-Vorschlag? Außerdem sind die Bilder sehr wohl offiziell, zur Kanonizität habe ich schließlich die Erklärung verfasst. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 19:09, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) **Wenn vorher darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass das Bild nicht kanonisch ist und nur eine Möglichkeit ist, dann ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Ein Problem für ist, dass eis kein richtiges Bild der Verbannten gibt, doch Ben und Jango sind auf die Idee gekommen, non-canon Bilder zu verwenden, mit dem Hinweis, dass es nun mal eine mögliche Variante ist. Vielleicht ginge eine Vorlage, in der darauf hingewiesen wird, dass die Bilder nun mal möglich sind. Außerdem, was nützt ein Artikel ohne Bilder? Bel Iblis 19:59, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich denke ebenso, dass die Infobox zu prominent ist, als dass da ein nichtkanonisches Bild rein sollte. Deshalb bin ich dagegen. Mein Gegenvorschlag: Eine Bildbox weiter unten im Artikel mit allen wählbaren Köpfen. Premia Admin 21:27, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich spreche mich ebenfals dafür aus, das nur Bilder verwendet werden, wo der Kopf nicht, schwer oder nur von Hinten zu sehen ist. Da der Spieler die Verbannte hauptsächlich von hinten sieht, müsste es nicht schwer sein solche Bilder zu verwenden. --Naronnas 14:20, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Könnte man nicht Bilder aus der Ich-Perspektive verwenden? Premia Admin 14:22, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Theoretisch schon, aber es geht um Szenenbilder, da geht das leider nicht, daher ja auch die Diskussion...Hm wer weiss ich hoffe wir kommen zu nem ergebnis Jango 14:29, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Das wäre doch aber die Lösung, oder nicht? Premia Admin 14:47, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Schon, aber wie gesagt, in den Schlüsselszenen geht das nicht, da dies alles nunja Viedeos bzw Gespräche sind und da geht das nit Jango 15:20, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Die Infobox soll einem die wichtigsten Informationen auf einen Blick präsentieren und wenn das dortige Bild schon keine Aussagen treffen kann, sondern nur schön aussehen soll, dann darf es auf keinen Fall etwas falsches darstellen. Und solange nicht festgelegt ist, welches Aussehen der Verbannten kanonisch ist, kann ein Bild ihres Gesichtes nur falsch sein. Es ist schließlich nicht gesagt, dass sie eines dieser Gesichter aus KotOR II hat. Es ist nun schon etwas her, seit ich das gespielt habe, aber bei mir war die Kamera die meiste Zeit hinter meinem Charakter und in jeder Szene zu sehen war er wohl auch nicht. Also wird es doch möglich sein, ein paar gute Bilder zu machen, auf denen man das Gesicht nicht sieht. Und auch, wenn das nicht viele sind, ist immernoch der Artikel selbst, das was zählt. Die Bilder sind nur Beiwerk, Ausschmückung und definieren nicht den Wert oder die Qualität des Artikels. Sie sehen zwar schön aus und lockern das Ganze etwas auf, aber ein gut geschriebener Artikel braucht sie nicht wirklich. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:51, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kommentare Solange immmer gesagt wird, dass es sich um eine mögliche Variante der Verbannten handelt, bin ich dafür. Außerdem kann man vielleicht verschiedene Versionen nehmen. Gruß, Asajj Ventress 18:00, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Warum solltet ihr das nicht? Der Char ist doch ne möglichkeit die von Hersteller gegeben ist, also sehe ich nichts daran was falsche sein könnte. Sev 18:07, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wenn es keine eindeutige Version gibt, muss man halt eine mögliche nehmen, es ist auf jeden Fall besser als gar keine Bilder. Das ist gut so, denke ich. MfG Kyle22 18:14, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) nach vier Bearbeitungskonflikten: Ich bin dafür das Bilder eingebunden werden, da diese sehr zum Verständniss des Artikels beitragen werden. Jedoch sollte das Bild in der Info-Box durch das alte ersetzt werden, da dies der erste Ort ist wo man hinsieht und es schwer sein könnte sich danach vorzustellen, dass die verbannte gar nicht so aussieht oder nur vielleicht. Gruß Boba 18:15, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich finde es nicht schlimm dieses Bild zu verwenden, da ja eine Erklärung parat steht. Ausserdem finde ich schöner, wenn der Artikel noch lang werden soll, auch einige Bilder zu sehen sind! Also könnte man ja diese Variante der Verbannte nehmen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:19, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Beitrag von Q. G. Jinn Kann man mit dem Text, der Q. G. Jinn heute eingestellt hat, denn gar nichts anfangen? Ich finde es etwas schade, dass so ein langer Beitrag einfach so zurückgesetzt wird. Gut, der Artikel ist UC, aber es ist trotzdem hart für einen neuen Benutzer... Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:45, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin Kummer gewohnt XD Hab jetzt auch ne gesplittete Variante, aber ich denke, die ist immer noch n bisschen lang... Q. G. Jinn 23:47, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Bei allem respekt für seine Arbeit, aber wenn einfach jeder Neue Benutzer dazu was renschreibt, dann blicken wir da nich mehr durch, es ist schon schwer genug mit zwei leuten sich der Sprache anzupassen. Insgesammt ist etwas kommplett selber zu schreiben einfacher als nen schon bestehenden beitrag der eigenen Sprache anzugleichen Jango 23:50, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::@Q. G. Jinn: Nein, es ging eigentlich nicht um die Länge, sondern es wurde zurückgesetzt, weil der Artikel zur Zeit unter Bearbeitung ist. Zu sehen ist, das bei der Box am Anfang des Artikels, in der Under Construction drinsteht. Das bedeutet, dass der Artikel eine größere Bearbeitung durch einen Benutzer erfährt. Wahrscheinlich hast du das einfach nicht gewusst. Aber es ist schon hart, so einen langen Beitrag einfach zu löschen... ich wäre stinke sauer ^^ @Jango: Naja, das ist nunmal ein beliebtes Lemma und die UC-Vorlage klebt auch schon lange drin. So schwer kann es ja nicht sein, wenn da schon seit zwei Wochen nichts passiert. Kurz drüber lesen und angleichen... das ist doch nicht so schwer, oder? Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:54, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Wieder was gelernt... ich dachte, das hieße, die beiden wollten am 1. Juli daran arbeiten und hätte nur vergessen die Vorlage rauszunehmen^^ --Q. G. Jinn 02:04, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich finde, der Beitrag von Q.G. Jinn sollte drinnenbleiben. Bei allem Verständnis für die Bearbeitungsbox von Ben Kenobi und Jango: Der Beitrag ist gut geschrieben. Grammatisch und sprachlich korrekt, gur formuliert. Ich möcht ihn gerne da drinnen sehen. Das Argument mit den unterschiedlichen Schreibstilen ist doch, um das mal deutlich zu sagen, echt total blödsinnig. Glaubt ihr denn etwa alle, das ein Artikel von einem bestimmten Sprachstil abhängt? Das kann doch wohl nicht euer aller Ernst sein!!! Dann müssten ja alle Änderungen, Erweiterungen und Ergänzungen in tausenden Artikeln rückgängig gemacht werden. In der Regel ist ein Text eines längeren Jedipedia-Artiklels nach meinen Erfahrungen von mindestens 4 verschiedenen Leuten bearbeitet worden. Und da soll dieser Text dort keinen Platz haben? Sehe ich überhaupt nicht ein, sorry. Ich bin dafür das zurückzusetzen auf die Version von Q.G. Jinn. Die Sache mit der Bearbeitungssperre für alle anderen Benutzer, außer denen, die in der UC-Box drinnen sind, ist in diesem Falle nichts anderes als "Paragraphenreiterei". Angesichts der Tatsache, das der artikel schon länger nicht mehr bearbeitet worde ist, erst recht. Niemand hat was dazu zu sagen???E.B 02:34, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Was willst du denn? Ich habe genau das gemacht, was sowieso passiert wäre: Ich habe den Abschnitt selbst neu verfasst. Außerdem würdest du dich genauso darüber ärgern, wenn jemand in einen deiner UC-Artikel ungefragt etwas reinschreiben würde - nix Paragraphereiterei. Es kommt auch immer darauf an, was hinzugefügt wird: Ein Satz, eine Fehlerkorrektur oder eine Kategorie sind sicherlich zu verschmerzen, ein ganzer Abschnitt allerdings widerspricht dem Sinn der UC-Vorlage. Q. G. Jinn - nichts für ungut. Dein Beitrag war wie bereits bemerkt gut geschrieben, deckte sich allerdings (wie du siehst Bild:;-).gif) nicht ganz mit dem, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Lass dich davon nicht entmutigen - wir haben noch unzählige Artikel, die einer Überarbeitung bedürfen. Und wenn du speziell etwas für KotOR I und II schreiben willst, dann schau doch mal in diese Liste: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/KotOR I & II Personenliste Hier haben wir mal grob festgelegt, wer sich um welchen Artikel kümmert. Achja, wegen Bildern aus diesen Spielen solltest du immer bei mir nachfragen - die sind meistens besser als die auf der Wookieepedia oder sonst wo im Internet. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 11:43, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Das es überarbeitet wird ist klar, aber es einfach rauszuwerfen... Man hätte doch auch den Text von Q. G. Jinn überarbeiten können. Selbst wenn 50% komplett neu Formuliert würden, fände ich das besser, als es einfach zu übergehen. Ich finde es auch im allgemeinen nicht schön, dass Artikel, die überarbeitet werden, teilweise erst mal komplett leergeräumt werden... Cody 12:10, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, sicher, das soll auch vorkommen. Du kannst übrigens die Texte gerne mal vergleichen - ich persönlich finde es eher schwierig, einen bestehenden Text zu überarbeiten, weshalb ich es vorziehe, ihn selbst neu zu schreiben. Da passen die Formulierungen dann auch wirklich zusammen. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:14, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, es ist schwierig und ich habe es auch schon verglichen. Aber es ist schon entmutigent, wenn so ein Text einfach mit den Worten "Artikel UC" übergangen wird, schon gar bei einem Neuling. Cody12:23, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Das sehe ich anders: Ein Neuling muss im Normalfall immer damit rechnen, dass seine Texte stark bis komplett überarbeitet werden, was mit zunehmender Erfahrung natürlich abnimmt (Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel...). Außerdem haben wir den Beitrag ja nicht einfach übergangen - ich habe bereits geschrieben, dass er gut verfasst war und wir Jinns Bemühungen wertschätzen. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:32, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich denke wir sollten es dabei belassen, dass ich deine Meinung akzeptiere (was nicht heißt, dass ich mit dir einer Meinung bin). Ich finde allerdings, dass man in die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION einfügen sollte, dass alle Bearbeitungen an dem betreffenden Artikel mit der Begründung, dass er UC ist rückgängig gemacht werden können. Ich denke, das jeder zumindest die Chance haben sollte vorher zu wissen, dass seine Arbeit eventuel umsonst ist. Ich werde das auch nochmal in der Diskussion zur Vorlage schreiben. Cody 12:54, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ein guter Vorschlag. Ich werde das mal eben vornehmen. Ben Kenobi Admin 12:58, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich gebe dir insoweit Recht Ben, das man natürlich sauer sein kann, wenn jemand einfach ungefragt da in einen UC Artikel reinschreibt. Aber das halte ich nur bei kleineren Artikeln für blöd. Die Verbannte ist aber ein gewaltiges Großprojekt, welches voraussichtlich länger wird, als der Artikel von Boba Fett. Na wie auch immer... E.B 13:52, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Wenn jemand etwas zum Artikel beisteuern will, dann soll er es nach dem Entfernen der Box tun - sofern es dann nicht schon längst drinsteht. Solange die Box drin ist, bleiben Jango und ich die einzigen Bearbeiter. Ben Kenobi Admin 14:03, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Interwiki Can you add an interlink to the Polish version? It would be pl:Wygnana Jedi.--85.237.184.10 20:04, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Done. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:10, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) UC Ich würde gerne an dem Artikel mitschreiben. Um das ganze überschaubar zu halten würde ich mir einen Abschnitt vornehmen, den ich dann abarbeite. Danach können weitere folgen. MfG - Cody 00:16, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also tud mir ja Leid dirs so zu sagen aber nein, Grund ist der das, es schon schwer genug ist mit zwei Personen an einem Artikel zu arbeiten. Da ist zum einen mal die Sprache, nicht das das heisst du würdest schlecht schreiben, nur ist es ziemlich schwer die sprachliche Gestaltung des Artikels auf einem Level zu halten, wenn zwei daran arbeiten. Besonders dann wenn der eine Deutsch studiert und dem anderen sein sprachliches Geschick zwischen absoluter Weltklasse und Gossenniveau variert. Bei drei Personen grenzt das fast ans unmögliche. Ja, tud mir leid aber du kannst dich ja daran machen die Artikel zu den Nebenpersonen zu schreiben, Bao-Dur und so. Aber hier kannst du leider nicht dran mitwirken, sorry Jango 01:31, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hi Jango, du und Ben ihr schreibt seit dem 25. April 2007 an diesem Artikel - das sind nun mittlerweile über 6 Monate! Da sollte es auf jeden Fall drin sein, dass Cody sich Abschnitte aussucht, die er schreiben möchte. Gruß, Premia Admin 05:55, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Was ist denn immer mit der Sprache, was ist so schlimm daran, wenn das nicht ganz gleich ist? Ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum das verhindert, dass ich mitschreibe.... MfG - Cody 10:51, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Dann mach mal Nar Shaddaa. 11:28, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Mache ich. MfG - Cody 13:16, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) Hi, mich würde mal interessieren, wann mal wieder etwas Text in diesen Artikel kommt? Ich finde den Artikel wirklich gut und würde mir den auch gern mal ohne die Lücken am Ende durchlesen. :) Gruß -----> Revan1188 18:19, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Keine Angst, es geht bald weiter. Bild:;-).gif 20:37, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Jubiläum Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:A110.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Bild:Hurra.gif Ein Jahr UC! Bild:Trinken.gif Lasst uns auf das Jubiläum anstoßen! Bild:Trinken.gif Bald geht es weiter?... Bild:Work.gif 14:57, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Außerdem erhalten die Autoren von mir die Auszeichnung "Goldener Jar Jar" Bild:;-).gif Goldener Jar Jar 60px ...für die "besondere" Leistung: ein Jahr UC! Prost! Bild:Trinken.gif 15:22, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wow, ein Jahr UC.....eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Eine viel zu lange Zeit, wie ich finde. Mir ist klar, dass man für ein derartiges Werk länger brauchen kann, als die vorgeschriebene längste Zeit eines UC's, aber das ist auch übertrieben. Ich will hier jetzt keinen Streit entfachen, aber bitte nehmt euch die 365 Tage zu Herzen und vollendet den Artikel so bald wie möglich. Gruß, Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:39, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ein Jahr ist definitiv zu viel... dazu kommt ja, dass der Artikel auch noch gesperrt ist. Die Autoren vertrösten immer auf „bald“ und aktualisieren das Datum der UC. So langsam darf man sich ja fragen, was das soll, vor allem bei einem so wichtigen Artikel. Ich habe auch mal bemerkt, dass ich einen Artikel nicht in naher Zukunft fertigstellen kann, obwohl ich ihn UC genommen habe. Als ich mir dessen bewusst geworden bin, habe ich den Artikel Amidalas Garderobe in meinen Namensraum verschoben, wo ich alle zeit der Welt habe. Wo ist eigentlich das Problem bei diesem Artikel, dass man es nicht genauso machen kann? Gruß, --Little Ani 19:54, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Das hatte ich ohnehin vor. Ich verschieb ihn. 20:00, 25. Apr. 2008 (CEST)